Robobo's Rampage
Legend of Monstro: Robobo's Rampage is the eighth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on February 6, 2018. Synopsis Monstro stumbles across Giratina... With a group of villains? What could the explanation be for this? Plot The Basement Boys are back at the select screen, with only one stage remaining, Giratina's stage. They enter it, only to find they're at a tea party, which Giratina is hosting for his villain friends due to his father wanting him to be more in touch with his culture; all while his owner Double watches. He leaves to get tea and tells the Boys to make themselves at home, but Larry Jr. literally says no and runs off, Duke trying to stop him, but everyone just glances over the fact that Larry Jr. just spoke. Monstro tries to strike up a conversation with the Abras, who seem to be mad over the whole Hitchhiker thing. Eventually he ends up getting the attention of one of the guests, known as Monokuma. Looking at Monokuma's appearance, Monstro believes he might know something about one of the crayons. Monokuma says he doesn't know anything about him, but if Monstro messes with him, he promises to show him a crayon color he could use, the color pink. Monstro doesn't really get what he meant given that he was in fact looking for the pink crayon. Gemini notices that Giratina is watching over the tea party despite having gone out to get them tea, the guests don't think too much about it, so Gemini decides to go over and talk to him. When asked about the crayons, Giratina claims to not know a thing and runs off. Gemini suspects he knows something, and he and Monstro decide to chase after him. Giratina returns shortly after, only to get surprised over his owner's disapearance. He asks who did it, and starts suspecting Monokuma, but he informs Giratina he had no involvement in this. Frustrated, Giratina leaves to get more tea cups, while Monokuma runs off in the other direction. Monstro and Gemini get Duke and Larry Jr. and head out, but are stopped by Monokuma, who won't let them pass. He says he's seen their adventures, and mocks them for it, and tempts them to try out his edition of 'Stuffed Fluffed'. But when he refuses to let them by, Dark Star gives a hand by distracting Monokuma with a fish, giving the Boys enough time to get by. Upon noticing, Monokuma contacts Shurara, telling him they got past him. Back with Shurara, he preps himself as he is down to the last member of his corps. Though if he fails, Shurara might have to take matters into his own hands and face Monstro and the others himself. Regardless, he sends out Robobo to fight Monstro. Meanwhile, the Basement Boys are on the search for Giratina, but eventually they find him acting cowardly trying to make them go away. Monstro refuses hoping to get the crayon, despite him saying he doesn't have them, and tries to fend them off with a tornado hold. However Monstro seems unaffected, but Giratina makes an excuse of being sick. Elsewhere, Robobo is spying on the scene, surveying the area and scanning his targets. He ends up sending out an electric field, which Larry Jr. notices, alarming him. Giratina meanwhile ends up spilling the beans on his disguise, and reveals himself to be Giratina's master Double. She is frustrated that her disguise got ruined, and wondered what went by and ruined it. Robobo decides to stop watching and jumps in onto the scene. Robobo reveals himself to the group, and how Shurara had sent him to destroy Monstro and his friends. Double watches in disbelief that her disguise was ruined by a robot. She goes over her plan for her grand entrance, by disguising herself as Giratina, leading the group into a false sense of security, and then feasting on their insides, which disgusts Monstro. Her mood being ruined, she decides to leave, but not before telling all of them they would pay. But then she gets bored, so she gets an idea, enticing Fawful with her legs before taking him away to do who knows what. Hideous sequence aside, Robobo prepares to do battle with Monstro, and renders him alone again by magnetizing his friends. Monstro points out how unoriginal it was, but Robobo intiates the battle anyways. Robobo starts out by zooming and jumping around, firing magnet missiles, and trying to draw Monstro in; but Monstro seems to have the upper hand. In an attempt to confuse Monstro, Robobo jumps onto the ceiling, but the confusion is short lived as he is struck down back to the ground. Robobo goes back to zooming and jumping around, but gets distracted after getting hit by Monstro, telling him to watch the hair. But Monstro points out he doesn't have hair, which seems to aggravate Robobo, but that gives Monstro the opportunity to end the fight. Upon defeat, Robobo explodes, then dispenses the grey crayon and releases the other Basement Boys. This excites Monstro, but then Robobo contacts "the operator", causing Shurara himself to crash onto the scene. He and Monstro finally meet, though Monstro is confused at first, Shurara explains he's well aware of who he and his friends are. Shurara explains that the crayon keepers Monstro and co. had been fighting were people he was trying to recruit for his plan, though Gemini argues they were trying to locate crayons, Shurara essentially laughs it off. With all eight of his Corps member having gone down, he's had enough and says it ends at eight. But Monstro says it will end at nine, with Shurara's defeat, Shurara simply shrugs that off but decides to give Monstro a taste of what's to come, with a fight. Shurara immediately charges towards the group, Gemini tries to burn him, but Shurara is able to block it with his shield. He tries to strike Monstro with his lance, dashing around the battlefield, but it gets knocked out of his hands and tossed back in his face. He then decides to drill them like swiss cheese, but Larry Jr. manages to swallow his lance and spit it back at him. Having had enough for now, Shurara says he's underestimated Monstro, warns the group he'll be waiting for them in his lair, and to prepare themselves against his "Deadly Reactor of Doom". With that said, he promptly leaves the scene. Having known who their main enemy is now, Monstro grabs the grey crayon, knocking Double out of the way who tries to pass herself off as a statue. With the grey crayon in his possession and the end goal in mind, Monstro still has to obtain the last three crayons if he wants to put an end to Shurara's plans. So the Basement Boys set out once again in search of the other crayons, unaware of the dangers the Shurara Corps have in store for them... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Robobo *Giratina *Double *Monokuma (debut) *Dark Star *Dr. Wily *Mustachio *The Abras *Dr. Krankcase (Cameo) *Zeena (Cameo) *Fawful (Cameo) *Becky Rockler (Cameo) *Dry Bowser (Cameo) Script Robobo's Rampage/Transcript Trivia * Giratina is the only character on the original select screen to not have an animated introduction. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes